


【曦澄/R】情相与

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322
Relationships: 蓝曦臣×江澄
Kudos: 32





	【曦澄/R】情相与

【代发，本篇作者是冬兮若雪】  
漆黑的夜色织成了一张浓墨染成的毯，毯里镶了一轮月。  
江澄散下头发扯开衣袍，白玉似的脚踝浸在温泉水里，他伴着满池的雾气沉入水底，藕节般的手臂却紧抱在胸前。  
泉底的水温较高，热量在江澄的身上吻出了一片薄红，紫电圈在食指上四溢着电光，在昏暗的水底里亮的如同一豆火。  
江澄将身体蜷了起来，以抵御那无可言喻的痛苦。  
他的千年劫快到了。  
按理说，江澄身为万年大妖，过千年劫应该如同游鱼入水，只是天道从不让他好过，双性的体质本就脆弱，加上雷劫刁钻，肉身灰飞烟灭早就是他所习惯的事了。  
这颗好不容易要到的龙珠就是为了能尽快的重塑肉身。  
江澄握紧了手中玉一般的圆润珠子，眼中滑过一抹带着血腥气的狠厉。  
天道从来都不会容忍他这种没有飞升的万年大妖的存在，他强大到让规则害怕，所以规则会想尽办法来针对他。  
比如……他此生都难孕育出子嗣。  
脑内的思绪转了几圈，江澄抬头，望见了星空中集聚起来的劫云。  
点点雷光于乌云中吞吐，深水隔绝了一切杂音，又将耳边的声音无限放大。  
江澄听见了什么东西划过水波朝他游来，他骤然绷紧了身子，紫电在水里抽出一道圆弧，下一刻，他就被人搂在了怀里。  
“别动。”  
蓝曦臣锢着江澄作势要打的手，双手用力一合，碾碎了那颗坚硬的龙珠。  
“你怎么！”  
江澄惊呼一声，然后便是铺天盖地的吻，唇舌搅动间，碎裂的龙珠融入水中化开，将一池清汤染成了乳白。  
水变得不透光了，江澄看不见蓝曦臣的方位，只能通过腰上的触感与热吻来判断他的动作。  
“龙珠只有这样才能达到效用最大化。”  
一吻终了，蓝曦臣贴在江澄耳边解释，呢喃的话语灌进耳朵里，却搅不散江澄的疑惑与惊怒 。  
“之前怎么不告诉我，偏要挑在这时候？”  
“你就权当是我的私心吧。”  
“你！”  
江澄抬手想把人打出去，却又被攥住了手腕。  
一小道试探的天雷劈下，还没搞出什么动静就被蓝曦臣接住了。  
“泽芜君已经傻到帮人接雷劫了？”  
蓝曦臣没有反驳，只是说了一句：  
“只对你。”  
他们看不见彼此，却又能感受到对方滚烫的体温。  
他手劲还挺大，江澄内心嘟囔了一句，脸上却带了点温和。  
“我们之间只不过是历了一次鱼水之欢罢了。”  
蓝曦臣没搭话，却叼住了江澄白玉似的耳垂自己品咂：  
“一见钟情。”  
江澄嗤笑一下，天雷将至，傻子才会在这个关头信这等鬼话。  
“豆腐吃过了？滚吧。”  
蓝曦臣被推了一把，水的张力让他不受控制的飘开，视野里一片乳白。  
但他能感觉到，江澄在等他回来。  
“至少，让我当个冤大头帮你渡劫？”  
江澄没有搭理环在他腰上的那双不老实的手，抱元归一不愿再动。  
蓝曦臣没有客气，低下头便含住了江澄胸前的那点茱萸，双手也一起随着江澄滑腻的腰线下移。  
他的舌绕着粉嫩的乳晕打转，时不时的按压、戳次，爽的让另一边被冷落的乳尖都挺起了渴望揉搓的乳豆，双性那淫浪的身体起了反应，连下方的花穴都溢出了些许骚甜的淫汁。  
蓝曦臣探了一只指节进去，穴口早在上次被肏熟，指尖刚一探入就被穴肉乖顺的含住，讨好的嘬吸了起来。  
“天赋异禀。”  
江澄瞪了一眼蓝曦臣，奈何对方看不见，便也没什么杀伤力，索性一脚踢开那条不老实的龙，却被人趁机攥住了脚踝。  
双腿被拉开，温泉里的热水随着手指的动作深入柔软的内里，烫的花穴里的媚肉缩起、绞紧，空虚不满的宫口还喷出了一点滑腻的水液。  
“唔……”  
江澄被激的一抖，腰肢软了下来，花穴乖顺的张开小口，等着吞吃那让它欢愉的肉柱。  
蓝曦臣借着水里捅入穴口，滚烫的柱身凿开层层痉挛的媚肉，深处的宫口乖顺的溢出大股骚水润滑，菌头抵上花心，却又停住了。  
“你！”  
江澄欲求不满的嗔了一句，被填满的快感让他舒服的扭了扭腰，企图让蓝曦臣狠狠地肏开那朵淫浪的肉花。  
“别急。”  
蓝曦臣的指尖探向被填的满满当当的花穴，试探性地揉了揉绵软的花瓣后，轻轻地拉起了那被撑到绷住的肉唇。  
“你想干什么！”  
江澄蹬动了几下，却逃不开蓝曦臣作恶的那只手。  
“我相信你。”  
这不是相不相信的事！江澄回想起了前后穴口都被肏开的那晚，打了个冷战：  
一根都受不了，两根一起岂不是要废？  
蓝曦臣没有给江澄挣扎的余地，在原有的基础上又添了三根手指后便挺着菌头抵在肉唇边。  
“等——”  
太明显了……  
柔软的蚌肉被蓝曦臣毫不留情的撬开，骚浪的内壁却吸裹着入侵者，企图得到更多粗暴的安慰。  
被撑开的满涨感让空虚的子宫更加瘙痒，宫口的肉环甚至主动打开了一条缝隙，目的就是为了被狠狠地肏穿、干透。  
两根肉柱经受着绵软内壁的挤压，爽的蓝曦臣额角青筋直跳，骚甜的水液润滑着甬道，巨大的快感让蓝曦臣忍不住更进一步。  
两根肉棒一齐顶入胞宫，本该孕育子嗣的柔软内里被毫不留情的顶撞、碾压，仿佛一个更加柔软紧致的肉道，宫口被肏的失去了捍卫的作用，软绵绵的肉环吸裹着入侵的柱身，一波又一波地喷吐着滑腻温暖的淫液。  
江澄失神地贴在蓝曦臣身上，仿佛全身上下只剩那被肏的红烂的肉花还有知觉。  
“雷劫……”  
天道似是不满被人忽视，巨大的天雷在云层里密谋多时，此刻如刀尖般满溢着凛冽的杀气。  
“不用担心。”  
蓝曦臣将两泡浓精尽数灌入江澄被干的软烂的胞宫，乳白的池水在他的搅动下聚成了一个漩涡，令人目眩神移。  
“肏也肏过了，还不走？你陪我一起死，好玩吗？”  
江澄硬撑着穴口的不适感，骂了一句蓝曦臣。  
“多一个人帮你分担，你的肉身也就重塑的越快。”  
蓝曦臣微笑一下，又吐出了四个字：  
“一见钟情。”  
还是那句话。  
江澄还想再骂，喉咙却突然被什么堵住般，吐不出半句刺话。  
良久，他开口：  
“如果这次肉身重塑成功。”  
交合后精气最为旺盛，正是渡劫所需。  
“那么……”  
阴阳调和，以对雷劫。  
“我们可以试一下……”  
两人吻在一处，十指交缠。  
“恋爱的感觉。”  
天雷劈下，肉身灰飞烟灭。  
——————  
“龙珠这么好用？这才三天。”  
江澄躺在床上，慢慢熟悉新成的肉体。  
“阿澄。”  
“昂？”江澄低头应了一声。  
“我内射两次了，你能不能……怀？”  
江澄的动作突然停滞，然后揪起枕头就砸。  
“你想什么呢？第一次没反应，第二次刚……刚那什么肉身就散了，怎么可能！”  
况且天道也不允许。  
“万一呢？我也就问问。”  
蓝曦臣赶紧顺毛，闭口不提。  
  
——————  
对啊，万一呢？  



End file.
